My Perfect Moment
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: An AyaRei song fic. "Tadi siang..." Aya memulai, "...Otohata-kun...merasa sedih, kan?" Sebuah sekuel dari episode 40 versi manga dalam bentuk adegan kecil di pantai Waikiki.


**Disclaimer: GALS! sepenuhnya adalah hak milik Mihona Fujii.**

**---**

**---**

**---**

_This is my moment _

_This is my perfect moment with you _

**My Perfect Moment**

**by **

**Chiby Angel-chan**

Suasana pantai Waikiki yang bermandikan cahaya rembulan tak pernah jemu untuk menyelimuti hati setiap insan yang hendak menikmati keindahan malam hari di sana. Hoshino Aya tak dapat menyangkal pernyataan tersebut meskipun pada kenyataannya, tak ada yang sedang menemani dirinya selain debur ombak yang menggelitik pasir di tepi laut dan hembusan angin malam yang meniupkan rambut hitam legamnya. Ya, kehangatan tetap terasa.

Bahkan untuk saat ini, Aya merasa bahwa duduk manis dan memandangi pemandangan laut Hawaii di malam hari seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada harus ikut berkumpul di restoran bersama Ran dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Bukan berarti Aya tidak ingin ikut merayakan kebahagiaan Miyu dan Yamato yang baru saja menjadi sepasang suami-istri, namun ia tidak dapat bertahan untuk berdiri terlalu lama di tempat yang sama bersama kekasihnya—yang untuk kesekian kalinya, memberikan sebuah goresan pada hatinya yang serapuh kaca.

Ia tidak merasa begitu terpuruk. Walau demikian, rasa kegelisahan yang sederhana dapat tumbuh menjadi sebuah luka yang cukup dalam bila terus ditahan, bukan?

"Otohata-kun..." bisik Aya lemah.

"Hm?"

Aya terperanjat begitu menyadari keberadaan Rei yang entah sejak kapan, telah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk membisikkan nama Rei kepada dirinya sendiri, tidak menyangka bahwa yang bersangkutan akan menyahutnya seperti itu.

---

_This is what God meant_

_This is my perfect moment with you_

---

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Rei.

Aya membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangkupan lututnya, menghindari pandangan Rei. Cukup dengan melihat tingkah bisu Aya yang seperti itu saja, Rei dapat menebak bahwa kekasihnya yang pemalu itu sedang merajuk.

"Aku tidak suka kau yang seperti itu." Rei berkata dengan dingin.

Aya merasa seakan hatinya semakin berkarat, namun ia mencoba untuk lebih kuat. Ia bukanlah Aya yang dulu dan ia ingin Rei tahu itu. "Aku mengerti," Aya bersuara. "Bahkan aku selalu khawatir kalau lama-kelamaan, makin banyak bagian dari diriku yang akan dibenci Otohata-kun."

---

_I wish I could freeze this space in time_

_The way that I feel for you inside_

---

"Apa lagi?" Rei mendengus. "Kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja terus terang."

Aya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Rei selama beberapa detik. "Habisnya, aku...aku terlalu menyukai Otohata-kun." Ia berkata dengan wajah merah, setengah mati berusaha untuk menahan air matanya.

Rei terdiam. Masih dengan wajah tanpa emosinya, ia mengatur posisi duduk dan merangkul Aya untuk menyandarkan gadis tersebut pada bahunya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu telah membuat kekasihnya itu hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya.

---

_This is my moment _

_This is my perfect moment with you_

---

"Tadi siang…" Aya memulai, "…Otohata-kun…merasa sedih, _kan_?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Otohata-kun terus memandang Ran dan Tatsukichi-kun waktu upacara pernikahan Miyu dan Yamato-kun berlangsung. Apalagi sejak Ran memberikan kecupan pada Tatsukichi-kun, aku...entah kenapa, aku merasa ada rasa "cemburu" dalam tatapan Otohata-kun."

Melihat Rei yang langsung mengunci mulutnya, Aya yakin bahwa pada akhirnya Rei hanya akan menjawab dengan sepotong kata singkat untuk mengelak atau sedikit mengejek karena menurutnya Aya terlalu posesif atau semacamnya. Untungnya, Aya telah mempersiapkan hati untuk menerima kata-kata pedas seperti apapun.

"Yah," Rei akhirnya memberikan jawaban, "Mereka berdua memang terlihat bodoh, tapi terkadang membuatku agak panas hati juga."

Aya membelalakkan matanya. Jawaban apa itu? Rei yang_ "cool" _itu_, _dengan jujurnya mengutarakan isi hatinya? Betapa Aya menyesali perbuatan bodohnya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengeluarkan pendapatnya tadi sehingga ia tak perlu mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri bahwa Rei cemburu karena gadis lain.

Hampir saja air mata Aya meluap sebelum Rei kembali berbicara, "Tapi ada Aya."

---

_Tell me you love me when you leave _

_You're more than a shadow, that's what I believe _

---

Rasa bingung merambat di kepala Aya. "Eh...?"

"Aku punya Aya," ucap Rei dengan tenang.

---

_You take me to places I never thought I'd see _

_Minute by minute you are the world to me_

---

Aya masih terdiam. Terkejut sekaligus bahagia bukan kepalang, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "A-A-Apa…?"

Rei mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa aku harus mengulang perkataanku semalaman?"

"B-Bukan begitu..." Aya menatap kekasihnya; masih dengan wajah heran. "...a-apa maksud Otohata-kun?"

Rei menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, terlihat seperti sedang salah tingkah. "Sekarang aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi."

"Kalau begitu...kenapa Otohata-kun terus menatap mereka?"

"..." Rei menghela napas. "Aku lega melihat Kotobuki yang bersenang-senang bersama si monyet itu."

---

_I wish I could frame the look in your eyes _

_The way that I feel for you inside_

---

Wajah Aya yang kebingungan pun berganti cerah dalam sekejap mata. "T-Tapi…sekarang Otohata-kun…memiliki aku, _kan_?"

Rei tersenyum simpul. "Dasar polos."

---

_This is my moment_

_This is my perfect moment with you_

---

Tak lama kemudian, Rei dikejutkan oleh isak tangis dari si 'gadis polos' itu. Pasti Aya hanya merasa terharu lagi, sama seperti saat ia menerima kancing nomor dua dari Rei dulu. Rei mulai terbiasa dengan Aya yang selalu mengekspresikan kesedihan sekaligus kebahagiaannya melalui air mata dan sejujurnya, itu bukanlah salah satu bagian dalam diri Aya yang tidak disukai Rei.

"Bodohnya aku," Aya berkata seraya menghapus air matanya. "Padahal aku sudah bilang bahwa aku mempercayai Otohata-kun."

---

_And if tomorrow brings a lonely day _

_Here and now I know I haven't lived in vain _

_I'll cry my tears in the rain and if love never comes again _

_I can always say I've been to paradise skies_

---

"Angkat wajahmu," bisik Rei seraya membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Aya.

---

_In your eyes…_

_Eyes…_

_Eyes..._

---

Deburan ombak yang cukup deras menyapu tepi daratan, membasahi seluruh tubuh sepasang kekasih tersebut. Rei melepaskan bibirnya dari dahi Aya dan Aya menatap pemuda berhati es tersebut dengan mulut terbuka karena rasa bingung kembali merundungnya, terkejut akan apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Bukan karena ia telah basah kuyup karena serangan air laut barusan--debar jantungnya sesaat terhenti karena untuk pertama kalinya, Rei menciumnya, meski hanya pada dahi.

Aya perlahan menyentuh keningnya yang mulai terasa panas, bersama dengan pipinya yang memerah. "O-Otohata-kun…"

---

_So tell me you love me the moment you leave_

_You're more than a shadow, I've got to believe_

_---  
_

"Laut mulai pasang," Rei berdiri seraya menarik tangan Aya untuk membantunya berdiri juga. "Ayo kembali ke hotel. Yamazaki pasti sedang menunggumu."

Aya mengangguk pelan, mengikuti Rei yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan pantai. Kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memanggil kekasihnya, "Um... Otohata-kun."

Rei berbalik. "Ya?"

---

_I wish I could keep you all of my life _

_The way that I feel for you inside_

_---  
_

"Terima kasih..." Aya tersenyum manis. "…karena telah menerimaku."

---

_This is my moment_

_This is my perfect moment with you_

_---  
_

Rei tak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas perkataan Aya, tetap memasang wajah tenangnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Rei, Aya tertawa kecil karena merasa entah bagaimana, sikap Rei yang cuek itu terlihat seolah dilakukan untuk menyembunyikan kepuasan hatinya.

Setelah itu, Rei kembali mengucapkan sepotong kalimat yang sukses membuat kekasihnya melambung tinggi, "Aku takkan ke mana-mana, _kok_."

---

_This is my moment_

_This is my perfect moment with you_

---

"Iya." Aya tersenyum bahagia, menyerupai rembulan yang dengan tak lelahnya terus bercahaya—terasa lebih pekat, seolah-olah ikut bergembira untuk melengkapi saat sempurna sepasang merpati tersebut.

---

_With you..._

_---  
_

**Selesai**_  
_

**

* * *

****Lagu: Perfect Moment, oleh Martine Mccutcheon  
**

**A/N: Yah, entah ada yang mau baca (apalagi ngereview) fiksi ini, mengingat bahwa sepertinya ini adalah fiksi GALS! dalam bahasa Indonesia yang pertama. Kalau memang ada orang Indonesia yang membaca fiksi ini, terima kasih banyak, yah! Maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan. **

**Seperti yang telah dijelaskan pada **_**summary**_**, fiksi ini merupakan kelanjutan dari episode terakhir dari GALS! versi manga, di mana Miyu dan Yamato menikah di Hawaii. Kenapa malah nyambung-nyambung ke AyaRei begini yah? Habis aku sukanya sama AyaRei sih. Eh AyaKatase juga boleh, ding. –ditikam-**

**Chiby Angel-chan  
**


End file.
